


Breakfast

by Flyingintospace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Auston wakes up to the smell of bacon frying.





	Breakfast

Auston awoke to the smell of bacon frying.

Which was totally strange since he lived alone in the apartment that he had rented in Scottsdale for the summer.

Stretching sleepily, Auston glanced over at the clock next to his bed and saw that it was only quarter to six in the morning. He wondered who could possibly be in his apartment at this time of the day. He considered ignoring whoever it was, after all they seemed to be cooking breakfast how much of a threat could they really be, but curiosity finally got to him.

So out of bed he got, donning his housecoat, after all he didn't know who was in his kitchen, and he headed down the hall.

Once he reached the kitchen, he somehow wasn't surprised at who he did find there. "What are you doing in my kitchen, Marns?" Auston asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Making breakfast," Mitch shrugged.

"How did you even get in...Wait... you can cook?" Auston demanded.

"Picked the lock," Mitch grinned over his shoulder at him, as he flipped a pancake over in the pan on the stove.

"You...wait...you picked the lock? Where did you learn how to do that? In your previous career as a cat burglar?" Auston asked, stealing a piece of bacon.

Mitch laughed, swatting at him with the spatula.

"No I..." Mitch paused, cocking his headed at Auston. "Nope...I think it would be better if you didn't know."

Auston rolled his eyes, he probably didn't want to know. "So I know how you're in here but why are you in my apartment? I thought you had some trip with McDavid and Strome planned?"

Mitch was surprisingly quiet as he moved confidently around the kitchen he really shouldn't have known.

"Coffee?" Mitch bounded over to him with cup of already fixed just the way Auston liked it. Auston took it before Mitch could spill it on him.

"Okay, how exactly do you have this much energy? Its not even six in the morning?" Auston took a seat at the kitchen counter.

"Still on Toronto time?" Mitch shrugged.

Which yeah that made sense, being as they were three hours ahead. "You still haven't told me why you're here or how you learned to cook." Auston tried again.

Mitch sighed but finally stopped and turned to face Auston.

Who couldn't help but notice that Mitch looked more nervous than normal.

"I took some lessons from Davo. Kind of... Who...when I was with them I felt like the third wheel. Or like something was missing. I...I missed you Matts."

"We just saw each other a couple weeks ago," Auston said. "How could you miss me already?"

Mitch's brow furrowed and he abruptly turned back to the stove.

Okay, so Auston had read that one wrong. He remembered throughout the season all the times that he thought that Mitch was flirting with him but convinced himself otherwise when he acted that way around the rest of the team.

But maybe he had been wrong.

He walked over to where Mitch had his back to him.

Mitch was staring down at the stove, fist clenched around the spatula hard enough that his knuckles were white.

"Hey," Auston said.

Mitch didn't move.

"I missed you too,"

"You did?" Mitch asked, finally looking at him, with this hopeful look on his face.

"Yeah," Auston took a deep breath. "I just hope you missed me for the same reason that I missed you."

A small smirk appeared on Mitch's face as he turned to Auston and without hesitation wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him down towards him and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"That enough of being on the same page?" Mitch asked

"Yep," Auston nodded, pulling Mitch against him so he could kiss him again.

Finally Mitch pushed Auston away with a laugh. "As much as I would like to keep kissing you, I worked hard on this breakfast and you're going to enjoy it."

Auston shook his head as a plate of food was pushed into his hands and he let himself be pushed over to the table.

Mitch joined him but seemed more interested in watching Auston's reaction to the food instead of eating his own. Pancakes, smothered in butter and syrup, fluffy scrambled eggs, crispy bacon and hash browns were piled high on the plate. Auston already knew the bacon was delicious, from the piece he had stolen.

So he cut into the stack of pancakes.

He was amazed by the taste, buttery, light and fluffy, almost melting on his tongue.

"Oh my God," Auston said as he swallowed the pancake. "That was the best pancake I have ever tasted. Don't tell my mom I said that."

"You really like them?" Mitch asked, a shy expression on his face.

"They're amazing," Auston said quickly taking another bite.

It didn't take them long to finish their meal and the dishes were put in the sink. "So you haven't seen my apartment yet. How about a tour? I thought we could start in the bedroom." Auston said.

With a laugh, Mitch grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the aforementioned bedroom.


End file.
